Pacific Data Images
Logo descriptions by Logoboy95, JHProd, and WillWill45 Video capture courtesy of thelogoarchive Background: Founded in 1980 by Carl Rosendahl, his partners Richard Chuang and Glenn Entis wrote the company's computer software, which was to be a part of the studio's goal to incorporate computer graphics into the entertainment field. Some of its early projects included the TV special The Last Halloween ''and the "Homer3" segment from ''The Simpsons S7 episode "Treehouse of Horror VI". In 1998, PDI collaborated with the feature animation division of DreamWorks SKG to produce the feature film Antz. The studio was purchased by DreamWorks in 2000 and was renamed PDI/DreamWorks, in which the two companies worked within a single entity, comprised of the original PDI studio in Redwood City and the DreamWorks campus in Glendale, which became "DreamWorks Animation". On January 22, 2015, PDI/DreamWorks closed its doors as part of a restructuring of DreamWorks Animation. The studio's biggest hit was the 2004 film Shrek 2. 1st Logo (November 21, 1986-August 2, 1991) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnXn_smRUJE Nickname: "The Frog Puddle" Logo: On a red water background, we see the frog puddle and one of these phrases would appear: *''Produced by'' SULLIVAN STUDIOS, INC. '(only seen on ''An American Tail) *Produced by SULLIVAN BLUTH STUDIOS (only seen on The Land Before Time) *Produced by SULLIVAN BLUTH STUDIOS IRELAND Ltd. (seen on All Dogs Go to Heaven and Rock-a-Doodle) FX/SFX: The water like frog puddle Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the movie. Availability: Uncommon; can be seen on the films mentioned above. For some odd reason, it does not appear on MGM's 2005 DVD release of Rock-a-Doodle, as well as on MGM's digital download print of said film. 2nd Logo (October 2, 1998) Nicknames: "The Cameraman", "Man with Camera", "Man Holding a Camera", "PDI Cameraman" Logo: We see a stickman jumping in and doing a few flips. He lands on on a floor with white dots and causes the wooden letters "PDI" to shake. A film camera drops which the man then catches, making him kneel, and the floor fades out. FX/SFX: A mixture of 2D and 3D animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. This only appeared at the end of Antz. Editor's Note: It is worth noting that the animation for this logo was actually done by DreamWorks. 3rd Logo (May 18, 2001-May 27, 2005) Logo: An in-credit logo. The words "PDI" and "DreamWorks" appear next to each other in the DreamWorks font. The words are separated by DW's "Moon Boy" symbol, which is rotated to this right in this logo. FX/SFX: The text scrolling up in the credits. Music/Sounds: Whatever music is playing over the credits. Availability: Uncommon. Seen at the end of Shrek, Shrek 2 and Madagascar. 4th Logo (May 18, 2007-November 26, 2014) Logo: On a black background we see the white letters: '''PDI FX/SFX: Just the fade in. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme of the movie. Availability: Uncommon. Seen at the end of PDI/DreamWorks films from the time until the company shut down, like Shrek the Third,'' Megamind'',Mr. Peabody and Sherman,Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, ''and ''Penguins of Madagascar. Category:Logos Category:20th Century Fox Category:Defunct